Broken Promises
by aiuejou11
Summary: Elizabeta was anxious and excited because her childhood friends will come for a visit. In their visit, the two of them have big two luggage, telling her that they will stay at her house for a month, and the reason is unknown. But what worried her the most is they didn't met her as 'Elizabeta' but as 'Liz, the strong boy'. How would their fates intertwine?
1. Broken Promises

**Broken Promises**

 _ **PROLOGUE**_

"Elizabeta," The Austrian said, as he smiled at the flushed Hungarian.

"Will you . . . marry me?" Those words that came out from his mouth were like knives stung her heart—it slammed painfully against her chest, as she gulped another set of her saliva down to her throat. She's being cornered.

It was a minute of silence, and Roderich was being impatient. "Elizabeta?"

"I—" She hesitated, but looked at his eyes. "Roderich I—"

The Austrian's eyes' filled with joy—as he wrapped his arms around the Hungarian, thinking that it would be her _yes._

Gilbert knew that eavesdropping was _wrong._ But he could not help it. It was Elizabeta. And it was . . . interesting. Aside from that, his chest is beating awfully painful. The corners of his eyes were getting warmer, and he doesn't like it. He does not like it _at all_. But what can he do? He's just Elizabeta and Roderich's friend. Thinking about it makes his heart ache, but instead of paying attention into it, he focused on his eavesdropping more.

But still, Gilbert doesn't understand why he's too much pained from the Austrian's request—he felt like his heart shattered into million pieces, and he cannot think _right._ He just doesn't know what to do. His hands were shaking, and his lips were trembling—he doesn't know how to describe _this_ feeling, since he never felt it before. Sure, he is also feeling pain when Elizabeta's with Roderich, but the pain this time was _different._ He was cornered, and trapped in his own self, trying to break free, but too weak to do so—he cannot describe the feeling—it isn't a feeling of losing his cat, or getting beat up. It was his chest—and his damned eyes are getting warmer and warmer, as if he was going to cry. It was very _different._

He often interrupt the Hungarian, but he felt that it might not be a very good time, since he's not his 'awesome' self for a while, and he feels like he lost his cool, and he felt like he was glued on the floor—he cannot move. It took him a minute to realize that he was not listening to them at all, but he was crying his heart out. It took him a minute to realize that he was crying quietly on the corner, he was on his knees, covering his eyes, hoping not to see.

 _Be strong. Do not cry._ He was saying it repeatedly but it was not helping at all—but it helped him stand up and go away—far from the two of them, far from anyone's eye.


	2. Chapter 1: The Reunion

**BROKEN PROMISES**

 **Chapter One**

— _ **The reunion—**_

It would not be long until the three of them will reunite again. Well, Elizabeta knew that she was the only one who separated from them, and she was the only one who was different.

Roderich, who was a famous pianist, and Gilbert, who was a master of the violin—the two of them grew to be prodigies, while she, on the other hand, became _nothing._ She was a bit embarrassed, since few minutes from now, she'll meet her two childhood friends who grew to be successful—which she failed to do so.

Elizabeta snapped out from her thoughts as she heard a knock from her door. It was also evening and the curry she is cooking is almost done—she just drifted to her thoughts a while ago, and now, she's hurrying up, checking her dress, her hair, the food and the house.

 _Perfect._

Elizabeta took a deep breath, as her hands landed on the doorknob, put a smile on her face, and muttered, "Welcome home! I've been waiting—

—for your arrival."

Elizabeta's smile fades, as she sighed, as she saw a certain man, with dark brown eyes and black hair. "It's just _you_ , Kiku?" She opened the door widely enough for Kiku to enter. "What's up? Why come to my house?" Hints of disappointment from her voice were visible, as the Japanese man smiled as he noticed this. "Am I a disturbance?" He asks.

"No, no. you're not. Come in." she said. "What brings you here? Searching for Felicia and Ludwig?" she then handed Kiku a cup of tea.

Kiku smiled at the Hungarian, as he took a sip of tea. "No."

"Then, what brought you here?" she asks. "It's very unusual of you to visit my house—perhaps you need something? And oh, wait, I'm not being offensive, Kiku."

"A prophecy," He said.

"A prophecy?" she replied.

"A prophecy about you." He said.

"Whoa. You mean—wait. Is this free?"

"What?"

"This fortune telling. I like fortune telling—although Arthur is the only one who does those things though." She said. "Well whatever. What is it?"

Kiku's smiling face became stern as he spoke. "A meeting that will change your whole life forever." He said.

"Huh?"

"There's an encounter that will stir you, and not only you—also the people around you. It will bring chaos."

Elizabeta's smile faltered, as she gasped. "Unexpected bad luck?!"

Kiku sighed, as he smiled. "You call that bad luck?"

"Well, you can avoid it, Eliza. That's why I came here to give you advice. I foresee this, and I know that this is the right advice for you."

"W-what is it?"

"It is—"

"LIZ! We're home! Ze awesome me zis zere!"

Elizabeta quickly jolted from her sit, as her eyes landed at the two men in her front door—two men carrying luggage. The noisy one has a white hair, with his ruby eyes and almost transparent skin. The other one has the opposite color of the other one's hair, and his purplish eyes that looked very smooth and soft, Elizabeta can certainly tell that the two of them are handsome, and aside from that, she knew that they were the ones that she is waiting for—her childhood best friends—

"C-could you two be Gilbert and . . . Roderich?"

"Yes! And are you Liz's girlfriend?" The albino looking man asked, as he smiled at her.

Elizabeta's mind went blank—as she remembered that she met the two of them as a _boy._

"No—"

"OH, oh! Are you Liz?! What happened to your hair, why did it become black? Did you dye it? And your face changed a lot—whoa. Why are you wearing Japanese clothing?"

Kiku tilted his head in confusion. "Pardon me?"

"Wow. What happened to the Liz's who's always up for a fight?! What happened?! What—"

"Gilbert!" The Austrian said. "You moron. That is not Liz."

"What?" He paused, as he looked at the Austrian.

" _This_ is Liz." He said, as he tapped the Hungarian's shoulder, and smiled at her.

It was a minute of silence and the Prussian's mind went blank for a second, trying to process what the Austrian said.

"WHHHAAAAAAAAAATTTTT?!"

 **A/N: Would you mind if you stop by and give me few reviews?**


	3. Chapter 2: Living Together

**BROKEN PROMISES**

 **Chapter Two**

 _ **Living Together**_

Elizabeta tried not to laugh at the Prussian's reaction, but she could not help it—she laughed. It was such a long time and Gilbert was still the same—a moron, a simple minded idiot.

"W-w-w-what the . . . how can _that_ be _this_?" he said. "Y-you're Liz? Liz the strong boy? Liz—the one who beat me up when I was a kid? I was expecting a—a—a big burly man with a massive chest!"

"What am I to you, a _gorilla_?" she said. "And yes, I am Liz. Elizabeta. I did beat you up 'cause you're weak as hell." She said. "Well, welcome home!"

"Hold on right there. Explain," the Austrian said. "We were not expecting this, Liz— _Elizabeta._ Could you tell us why you pretended you be a boy?"

"I didn't pretend. I thought I would grow a peni—"

"Uh-hem," Kiku said. "I'm sorry if I am being a disturbance. I'll come back when you're free, Elizabeta." He then smiled, as he walked towards the front door.

"Sure. I'll drop by to your house if I have a time, Kiku," she said, and waved the Japanese man a good bye.

"Oi," Gilbert said. "I still can't believe that you're _this_ than _that._ "

"What?" Elizabeta scowled in confusion.

"Is he your boyfriend?" He said, as his cheeks reddened. "Damn it. I—I still can't believe you're a—"

"Girl, Gilbert. Girl. I'm not a _this_ nor a _that_. And Kiku is not my _boyfriend._ He's a neighbor."

"I—"

"Enough, Gilbert." The Austrian said, as he came towards the Hungarian.

He smiled, as he wrapped both of his arms in the Hungarian's back. Elizabeta flinched in response, but sooner, she wrapped her arms around his back, and they embraced each other for a mean time. Of course, it was Elizabeta's first time to hug a man, and be hugged by a man—her heart is beating wildly and her face is hot. "I missed you, Liz. It doesn't matter if you're a woman or a man, as long as you're Liz, our friend, its fine."

"I don't want to interrupt you two but I want to hug Liz, too." The Prussian said.

Roderich sighed, as he separated to the Hungarian. "Here you go." He said, as he handed the Hungarian to the Prussian.

Gilbert's face flushed when he noticed what the Liz he _knew_ was wearing, and he noticed her hair was down, and it was long—he can also smell her scent— _strawberries._ He gulped, as he wrapped his arms around the Hungarian's back, and gently sniffled in her neck. Gilbert's eyes' widened in realization as he separated quickly—yep, he lost his cool. He's nervous as hell, and his heart was beating wildly—he still can't believe that the boy named Liz was now a girl named Elizabeta.

"Well, I missed you two. How about dinner? It's also eight in the evening. Let's fill ourselves up with my specialty!"

Elizabeta came towards the kitchen, as she put the curry in a bowl, and the rice for addition.

Gilbert sniffed the mouth watering aroma of the curry before he dug his spoon in it—his thoughts quickly drifted far away deep inside his brain the moment Elizabeta's curry reached his mouth.

"What's this? This is _awesome!_ Yum, yum!" he said absentmindedly, as he ate without holding back—not thinking anything but the taste. While on the other hand, Roderich ate elegantly.

After the three of them finished their food, they decided to talk in the living room, since they missed each other dearly—so the two says.

"By the way, Elizabeta," The Austrian said, as he looked at Elizabeta intently. "Is it okay for us to live here with you, for a month?"

Elizabeta's jaw fell open, as her eyes widened—hold on a moment. Maybe she got it _wrong._

"What?"

"He said is it okay for him and ze awesome me to sleep with you for a month?"

Elizabeta's cheeks flushed—as she looked at Roderich, her eyes filled with false confusion.

"P-Pardon?"

"I wonder if we could live with you for a while, Elizabeta. Is it okay with you?"

Elizabeta's eyes widened in response, as Roderich's words processed in her mind.

"What?!" She said. "Hold on a second, Roderich—I thought the two of you were just _visiting_?"

"How can visitors have some giant luggage with them?" Gilbert said. "Liz, I almost thought you _were_ awesome."

"Bah! You never informed me! You should've told me—"

"It was supposed to be a surprise." The Austrian said. "And besides, we thought you _were_ a man and we _thought_ there is _nothing_ wrong with it."

"Yep. Yep. If you told us sooner that you're a this—"

"A girl, Gilbert. A girl."

"—if you told us sooner, then it would have been fine!"

"It was supposed to be a surprise!"

"Well, there's nothing wrong with it, isn't it?" The Austrian said. "We're fine and stable men. We won't do anything disrespectful to Liz."

Elizabeta looked at Roderich's sincere eyes, and then she lowered her head. She still can't believe it—the three of them, leaving together?—but her house is _normal._ Why would they come all the way here in her hometown, if they have their own house?

"Don't you have a house at Vienna, Roderich?" She asked. "And you, Gilbert, don't you have a house at Berlin?"

"I have a mansion at Vienna. But it's too spacious, I didn't like it. And I heard that you're just here in Budapest. It's a perfect time for us to reunite again, is it not?" Roderich said.

"Yep, I have one, too. I have a mansion at Berlin. But since Ludwig is there with his girl, I didn't want to interrupt them—so when I heard that Roderich is coming here in Budapest to visit you, I decided that I will, too."

Elizabeta bit her lower lip—she did not expect this.

"I don't have a nice house . . . And it's not very spacious either." She said.

"But it's just fit for the three of us!" Gilbert said, and smiled. "It is fine, isn't it? And there are two vacant rooms in this house. We can use those."

"But. . . ."

"Perhaps you don't like us here, Elizabeta?" The Austrian said—a slight dejection in his face.

"N-no! It's just that—I—It's my first time living with men." She said.

Gilbert's eyes' widened so as Roderich's.

"You're so pure, Elizabeta." The Prussian said. "You're too fragile."

"H-huh?! What the heck do you mean by that? Do you want to be beaten up?!"

"He's right, Elizabeta." The Austrian smiled. "In this world, those who are pure are often targeted." He said. "Be careful."

Elizabeta narrowed her eyes in confusion. She has no idea what her childhood friends are saying.

"Well whatever. Help me clean my guest rooms. Just you two know, I won't be a nice landlord." Elizabeta then smiled, as Gilbert and Roderich smiled at her back—as they started to unpack.


	4. Chapter 3: Ze Awesome Omelet

**BROKEN PROMISES**

 **Chapter Three**

 _ **Ze Awesome Omelet**_

" _Take this!" The young Liz said, as she kicked the young Prussian's butt as hard as she can._

" _WAAAAAH!" Gilbert whined. "STOP IT! IT HURTS! IT HURTS!" The young Prussian said in agony._

" _You go and bully little Roddy again and I'll kick your butt!" She said, and then left the young Prussian crying. "D-Don't leave, Liz! Wait—"_

" _Say that to another person named 'Liz'! Bleh!"_

 _After beating the young Prussian, Liz ran towards Roderich's mansion—as she was greeted by maids, she got embarrassed when they called her 'young lady', which is very embarrassing for a young boy—anyway, the young Liz was brought in Roderich's chambers. In that room, she can hear Roderich sobbing, since he was beaten up by the Prussian bully, Gilbert._

" _Are you okay, Roddy?" She asked. "I beat up that weak Gilbert for you. So don't cry anymore. He won't hurt you anymore! This knight, Liz, Assures you!" Liz said, and bowed down jokingly at the crying Roderich._

" _R-Really?" He then faced the young Liz, as Liz walked towards him and wiped his tears. "Yes! So I'll wipe your tears and they won't come out again!" She said, and when the young Austrian smiled, she smiled, too._

" _Thank you, Eliza." He said, as he stood up and embraced the young Liz._

" _I told you that if you call me 'Eliza' I'll beat you up instead." The young Hungarian said. "Well anyway," Liz separated from his hug._

" _My mom will soon get me and we're going home tomorrow. This is our last day together. Anyway, I need to go and tell Gilbert too." The young Hungarian said, as she started to walk away._

" _Elizabeta, wait—"_

". . . beta."

". . . Lizabeta . . ."

"Elizabeta . . ."

The Hungarian immediately opened her eyes, as she met two purplish orbs and ruby ones looking at her. Without hesitation, she screamed automatically.

"EEK! H-How did you two get here?!" She said, as she picked up the nearest object beside her—a pillow—and threw it at the two men in her room.

"Ow—Liz, Stop it! Ze awesome me is—"

"Elizabeta—"

The two of them held Elizabeta's hands, as she squealed in surprise. "Don't touch me!"

"Roderich! She's kicking— _fuwoah_!" –and the Prussian was kicked. "Elizabeta, don't—we're only here to say that breakfast is—breakfast is ready!"

Elizabeta quickly froze—ah, right. _They were living with her._ She forgot.

"I'm sorry." She said. "But please, know how to knock."

"N'Kay. 'Kay! Anyway, Ze food is cooked by ze awesome me. I'll serve it zight away." Gilbert said.

"We knocked several times and you never responded." Roderich said.

"I . . . see."

"Good thing you calmed down! Ye almost kill me!" The Prussian said in his informal language. "I'm going to serve the food! Ye go and follow me 'fter yer done, 'Kay?"

"Okay, okay." The Hungarian sighed—as she noticed the Austrian looking at her.

"Elizabeta," The Austrian said, as he smiled at the Hungarian.

"Hm?" She replied.

"Isn't this nostalgic?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"The two of us in a room—like when you come to my chambers and wipe my tears when Gilbert beats me up." He said.

The Hungarian giggled when she remembered those times. "Yeah. But this is _my_ chambers, not yours." She said, and they both smiled.

"Well, I'll leave you for a while. Come downstairs if you're ready." He said, and in a blink of an eye, he was gone.

The Hungarian jolted as she looked at herself at the mirror—bed hair, her cleavage showing, her legs showing—she does not look _very_ presentable. Her face quickly flushed red as she ran towards the bathroom to take a bath. Maybe she needed to _calm_ down.

"What kind of poison is _this_?" The Hungarian said, while looking at the blackish substance that she never saw before in her life. It smelled like burnt egg and it looked very . . . dangerous. She just finished taking a bath and she was hungry—but her stomach flipped as she saw _it._

"Hold on right there!" The Prussian said, as she smiled at the Hungarian. "It's not poison, I call it _ze awesome omelet_!" He said, and laughed. "Isn't it awesome?"

"Are you a moron?" The Austrian said. "I told you to cook omelet, since I thought that it's a simple task and you could do it."

"I _thought_." He continued.

"You . . . just _thought_." Elizabeta said.

"What now, you two? It's _edible_!" He said, and took a fork, and scooped a handful amount of his _ze awesome omelet._

"Try it!" he said. "It's Prussia's specialty!"

"It's _your_ specialty." The Hungarian said. "Bah! No one wants to eat those burnt omelets you cooked! Throw it!"

"No!"

"Throw it!"

"No!"

"Wanna get beaten up?"

"No! But still no!"

"Gilbert Beilschmidt!"

Gilbert flinched, as he remembered _those_ times. When his Liz calls him that—it's a _warning._

"B-but, it's my first time cooking—I want someone to taste it . . ." he said. "Please just taste it!"

Elizabeta pitied the sad Prussian, since he was just _cute._

Wait.

Did she think he was _cute_?

 _That_ Gilbert? _That_ Prussian?!

She shook her head, and smirked.

"Well—it wouldn't hurt to eat this . . ."

As Elizabeta's mouth opened, a voice of a man quickly sounded in the kitchen—and a very mouth watering scent was quickly smelled.

"Elizabeta. Here I cooked some omelet." Austrian said. "Let's eat?"

"Sure." Elizabeta said, as she put down the burnt down omelet of the Prussian, and in an instant, she was gone.

"Liz, wait—" He said, as his eyes widened—and remembered the same scene.

" _D-Don't leave, Liz! Wait—" He said._

" _Say that to another person named Liz, Bleh!"_

" _Eliza—wait—don't leave me alone!" he said, as a tear dropped from his eyes._

" _I—"_

"I . . ." The Prussian said, as he sat in the floor, and looked down.

"— _only wanted to have your attention!"_

"—only wanted to have your attention . . ."


	5. Chapter 4: Passable

**BROKEN PROMISES**

 **Chapter Four**

 _ **Passable**_

Gilbert ate Roderich's omelet with _forced_ dissatisfaction. Why? First, it was _totally_ delicious, which made him hard to look like he's not satisfied. Second, Elizabeta was smiling and eating happily with him, which made him hard to make a very disgusted face. Thirdly, the atmosphere was very relaxing—why would he ruin it?

Well, he _did_ ruin it though.

Gilbert ate the Austrian's omelet with his brows form into a scowl, and he forced his lips to curve into a grimace—but—his eyes totally tell the opposite. He did it all the way after they finished eating. He felt the pain in his forehead, since he really forced himself to scowl.

"Gilbert?" A serene, calm and soft voice of a woman said. "Are you feeling unwell?" she asks.

Gilbert immediately faced the source of the voice. He put up his smirk, and his 'I'm awesome' face.

"Vhy? Zo you zink I'm zat weak? Forcing ze awesome me to look dissatisfied with Roderich's cooking is absolutely _nothing_ to _me_." He said, and faked a laugh. " _Ha-Ha-Ha!_ Zid zu fry zar brain cells, Liz?"

The Hungarian looked at him suspiciously.

"Z-zat?"

"You look pale." Elizabeta said, as her hands travelled down to the Prussian's forehead.

"You're not hot, though."

" _Das ist unh_ _ö_ _flich!"_ The Prussian said. "You haven't seen my _K-korper_ —zo—zon't zay zat I'm not hot!"

The Hungarian tilted her head in confusion. "You're speaking German again. I understand it a bit—did you say that you're rude?"

"Ze?! I'm awesome zut I'm not rude! I said 'Zat's rude'!" The Prussian corrected.

"Oh . . . but I know I'm right with this one. When you said _Korper,_ you meant your brain, right?" The Hungarian said, and smiled.

And, the Prussian face palmed. "I said 'body' . . ."

" _Sie saugen an den deutschen, Liz . . ._ " He said.

"You're saying things that I don't understand _again_!" Elizabeta said. "You better speak English, or I'll beat you up, Gilbert."

"Bah! It's because you're—you're—"

"Don't listen to him. He's a moron." The Austrian said his hands still filled with bubbles. "I'm finished with the dishes, Elizabeta." He said.

"What? You did it? I said _I'll_ do it!"

"I feel like doing it so I did it." He said, and smiled.

Gilbert sighed as the Hungarian walked away. He looked at his burnt—ze awesome omelet, and sighed once again.

Gilbert watched Elizabeta walked away, Hh closed his eyes, as a scene from the past popped out from his head.

" _Liz! Liz! Let's play. Let's—"_

" _Come on Roddy. He's going to bully you again!"_

" _Huh? I'm not—I just want to—"_

" _Bleh! Leave!"_

Gilbert opened his eyes; as he smiled at his reminisce. Up until now, nothing has changed.

It was already past noon, but it only felt like seconds to Elizabeta. She was chatting happily with Roderich and Gilbert, and so lost track in time. What they did the whole day was just chatting and eating snacks together.

"Oh. Since its noon—why don't we go and stroll around here? I'll introduce you to my friends!" she said.

"I'll pass." The Prussian said. "I think I'll stay inside the house."

"Huh? Why? Don't you want to go with us?"

Gilbert sighed, and then put his usual smile.

"Heh. You two should spend time together a lot more. And besides, I don't think I want to go." He said.

"O . . . kay?" Elizabeta said. "But if you feel hungry just grab something to eat, 'kay?"

"'Kay." He said.

The Austrian smiled as he met new people. He does remember few faces, but his memory is still sloppy. It was past noon when the both of them left the house, and then, the Hungarian and the Austrian visited various places and met new people in town. As usual, the time passed by because of the pure happiness that is in the atmosphere. Later the two noticed that it was getting darker and darker.

"It's getting darker. We should return." The Austrian said. "Elizabe—"

"This is Roddy? He did grow up to be a fine man!" An old lady said, as she examined the Austrian head to toe. "You're that child who's getting defended by a girl?" It took the Austrian a pause before he can answer.

"Most likely," he said politely. "But I think I can defend her now, too."

"Oh, hohoho. Youth, youth. Anyway, if you decide to get married, you two should marry in Budapest!" She said, and the other old ladies laughed along with her. "N-no, don't say tha—"

"Sure." Roderich said, and smiled at the old lady—which shocked Elizabeta.

The Hungarian's face reddened, when she heard the word _married_ , but other than that, her heart was beating so loudly, that she feared Roderich can hear it.

"Now, shall we go?" he said, and offered the Hungarian a hand.

She's not used to the _new_ Roderich, who was very elegant and graceful—she only knows a Roderich—a little Roddy—who cries when he gets bullied, a little Roddy whom she defends when he's in a bad, bad trouble. He was her little Roddy.

But . . . who is this man, taller than her, with his dark brown hair and purplish eyes, looking intently at her, and making her heart race like this? This man is someone whom she doesn't know. When she looked at his purplish eyes, she feels like she's getting sucked in by his powerful orbs—

"Elizabeta?"

Elizabeta immediately snapped out from her thoughts, her heart beating wildly, she just found herself staring at her childhood friend. It was new to her. She hasn't look into a boy—no, a _man_ so intently.

"Hu-HUH?! I—I didn't do anything!" she said. "I'm not thinking of anything weird! I swear! I'm not thinking of anything!"

Roderich smiled at his childhood friend's cuteness.

"You're cute, Elizabeta." He said.

"W-w-w-what are you talking about?! I'm not c-cute!" she said. "I'll beat you up!"

The two of them laughed together, oblivious around their surroundings, as they walked around the streets of Budapest.

It was a long walk and the two arrived rather late.

"Gilbert?" The Hungarian said, "Did he eat already?"

The Hungarian paused as she saw a note in her table.

 _I already ate. I cooked for you two._

 _-Ze awesome, Gilbert Beilschmidt._

"He doesn't need to put his whole name . . ." The Hungarian said. "Roderich. Gilbert said he cooked for us."

"Ah right. He did a better omelet this time." He said, "It looks passable now, too."

"Right." She said. "It _looks_ passable."

After few minutes, the two of them finished dinner, and slept in silence. They wasted to time and bid their goodnights to each other.

"G'Night," Elizabeta said.

"Good night," Roderich said, and smiled.

Elizabeta then returned to her room, and rested herself to her bed. The wild beating of her heart calmed down as she drifted into sleep.

The Prussian was _there_ all along. He was watching them from afar. When they arrive that late, when they ate the dinner, and when they bid their goodnights. He was there all along.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Ah, we arrived." The Hungarian said, and heaved a long sigh. "That was such a adventurous walk."_

" _Right," The Austrian panted. "It was adventurous to deny those marrying-you things." He said, and smiled._

 _Gilbert frowned, as he narrowed his eyes at the two of them._

" _Are you being sarcastic?" The Hungarian said._

" _Rather, it was a follow-up." He said._

" _Enough with the joke. Let's eat!"_

" _Right. I'll check if there's food—oh. In the table."_

 _Elizabeta looked around, as if she was searching for someone._

" _Gilbert?" She said. "Did he eat already?"_

 _Gilbert smiled when he heard what the Hungarian said. She was searching for him? How unusual._

 _The Hungarian then saw his letter, as she read it out loud._

" _He doesn't need to put his whole name . . ." The Hungarian said. "Roderich. Gilbert said he cooked for us."_

" _Ah right. He did a better omelet this time." He said, "It looks passable now, too."_

" _Right." She said. "It looks passable."_

 _Gilbert sighed when he saw her reaction. Is she still dissatisfied?_

 _He watched them ate, and then, watched them bid their goodbyes in each other._

 _And then, he wondered, why did he watch the two of them? Is he worried over something?_

 _Why?_

Why, indeed?

Gilbert's questions were left unanswered, as he took his blanket, covered his body, closed his eyes, and drifted to sleep.


	6. Chapter 5: Roderich Departing

**BROKEN PROMISES**

 **Chapter Five**

 _ **Roderich Departing**_

" _What now, Roddy? How does it feel to have your precious music book taken away from ya?" The young Prussian said, as he smirked at the glaring Austrian._

" _G-give it back . . ." The young Roderich said, almost pleading._

" _Vhe? Vhy would I?"_

" _Because—that's mine—" He said. "Someone—gave that to me—"_

" _Kesesese. If vou vant zit vadly, ven zet it!"_

 _The Austrian stood up, and chased the young Prussian until his mansion was no longer in his sight—and he was in a forest._

" _G-give it back, Gilbert—!" he said. "N-now!"_

" _Tse! Vhy zint zou vay zooner? zere—" He paused, and gave the Austrian a smack in the head. "—zis zat vhat zou vant ze awesome me to zay? Zorry, but not zorry!"_

" _Leave him alone!" A gallant, golden brown-haired child said, as she stood before the bruised and wounded Austrian. "Or you'll taste Hungary's specialty—defending_."

 _The young Prussian smirked, as he took out the music book and said, "I zan't ze vost vy a zirl."_

" _I'm not a girl! And will you stop using 'V' and 'Z' as the first letter of every word you says?!" She said, and glared. "Give his music book back!"_

" _Vhatever. Ze awesome me von't zeturn zis ztupid zusic book . . . zand zenyway . . . vhy are zou zefending vim? Ve zoesn't zeven zow zou!"_

" _I-I know h-him! So . . . g-give my m-music book back, Gilbert!"_

" _Kese! Vhy? Zo vlay ze piano? Vo zimpress?" he said, and laughed, "vidiot. Vhy vould I?"_

 _The young Hungarian saw that the young Austrian was on the verge of tears, so, she glared at the young Prussian, who seemed to be enjoying everything. She did not hesitate, and ran towards the smirking young Prussian, and got the music book without fail._

" _Ze?! Zive zat vack!" Gilbert said, as he noticed that Roderich's music book was not in his hands anymore._

" _Come on," The Hungarian said, as she kneeled down and extended a hand at the Austrian. "Let me take you to your home."_

 _Roderich looked at the young Hungarian, he immediately blushed, as he held the young girl's hand—no, he was wrong. He was a boy._

" _Ze—I'm not done YET! We're not done yet!"_

" _And now, you spoke with no V and Zs."_

" _Kese—"_

" _Shaddup." The Hungarian said, as the two children walked away from the Prussian bully—Gilbert._

Gilbert was looking into the sky, and he was with a certain man wearing formal clothing. He was talking, and Gilbert was listening. He cannot understand anything, but his voice, he can hear the voice of that man.

 _Roderich_.

"Oi, wake up," Said Elizabeta.

Gilbert frowned, as he opened his eyes. He can see a certain girl's face, so close to him that he can smash his lips into hers—and oh, what was he thinking _?_ Smashing his lips into Liz, the strong boy? No, he must be an idiot thinking like that, and he, his whole life, spent thinking strategies on how to beat _this_ person, and when he had the most brilliant plan, thisturned into _that_.

Anyhow, Gilbert knew that it doesn't matter anyway. So why is he thinking about _this_ now?

"Liz," He said, and sat up. "Vhat zare vou zoing zere?"

Elizabeta rolled her eyes heavenwards and answered, "What? This is my own house, Gilbert Beilschmidt. Is there any _wonderful_ reason for me not to be here?"

The Prussian scratched the back of his head and yawned. "Zorry. Zot zeant zit zat vay."

"Anyway, I came here to tell you that Roderich just disappeared with his luggage,"

Gilbert yawned once again, he was unbelievably tired. "Hmm . . ." He said, and then paused. "Wait. What?"

"Roderich Edelstein disappeared with his luggage," Said Elizabeta. "Is it clear to you now?"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" The Prussian said, as his eyes widened.


	7. Chapter 6: Belts and Misunderstandings

**BROKEN PROMISES**

 **Chapter Six**

 _ **Belts and Misunderstandings**_

Gilbert was sure he heard it right, and he cannot be mistaken.

"H-How—He _left_?" He said, no longer using Vs or Zs. And then, he remembered. "Ah!"

Elizabeta tilted her head on confusion.

"AHHHH!" He said, as if remembering another thing. "OH HAWLY SHIT!" He said, as he stood up, and opened the closet, and then he unzips a bag, revealing a violin.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeta asks.

"Ze awesome me overslept. Vhe need to get going because we need to go to the theater today!" He said, as he gone into the bathroom.

Elizabeta sat in the bed, and looked at Gilbert's violin. Of course, they're musician prodigies, they perform around the world. The question is; if it would be happening in Vienna, why did they go to Budapest? The thoughts were making her dizzy. The bathroom door opened, revealing Gilbert's wet upper body— _abs ._ Her mouth gaped open, as their eyes met. He bathed amazingly fast—his scent was very manly.

"WHAAAA—Liz! Why—why are you still here?!" The Prussian said, in his surprise, the towel that is covering his lower body dropped, revealing his lower part. Elizabeta squealed, as she covered her eyes with her hands. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SO UNFOCUSED?!" She said, blushing.

"Es tut mir Leid! Es tut uns leid! Es tut uns leid!" (I'm so sorry! Sorry! Sorry!)

"I don't freaking speak German!" Elizabeta said, still covering her eyes.

"Vidn't zou zee zat ze awesome me zust zame zo ze vathroom?!" He said. "Zits zokay now, Liz." He said, as he sighed.

The blushing Hungarian slowly uncovered her eyes, to see Gilbert already wearing his pants, but his upper body was still uncovered, revealing his muscular body and abs. Elizabeta stared at them. It was her first time to see abs. a man's body.

"Liz," The Prussian muttered, which made Elizabeta to flinch in response, as she stood up, her face flushed, as she knew that it was the perfect timing to go. She was on the door, but she was stopped by a large hand into hers.

"Wh—wha—don't touch me!" she then snatched her hand away from the Prussian.

"Wait—I have a favor to ask of you—" He said, and pulled her into him, as their eyes met,

Elizabeta felt her heart slamming so loudly, so fast, like horses galloping, as the Prussian lowers her hand, reaching his hips.

"Please, do my belt." He said.

Elizabeta's eyes widened, as she felt her face turning hot. "W-what?"

"Zo I veed zo repeat zit?" He said. "Vlease zo ze—"

She pushed him away, blushing, "I'm a virgin! Stop it! I won't do your belt! I won't!"

The Prussian's mouth opened, looking at the flushed Hungarian.

" _Pfft_ —" The next thing he knew, he was laughing so loudly. "BWA-BWAHA! I . . . I don't know you're that stupid, Liz." He said, wiping the tears from his eyes. "I can't put my belt right, so I want you to _do_ it instead. Your head is . . ."

Elizabeta glared at him, but she was still blushing. She punched him in his stomach. Hard. His stomach was also _hard_ just like her punch. She can't believe that the Gilbert, taller than she is, muscular, playful, is the one who used to be beaten up by her.

The Hungarian did his belt, and when she's done, they looked at each other's eyes. Elizabeta felt that she didn't want to look away, looking at his ruby eyes made her heartbeat accelerate.

Gilbert was unsure whether to break their eye contact, or stay to be sucked by Liz's emerald eyes. His heart was beating awfully loud, as his eyes traveled into her lips. He then looked at her one more time, as he felt himself leaning closer into her, caressing her cheeks—

" _Elizabeta?"_

The both of them snapped back, the moment they heard the Austrian's voice.

Both of the beating of their hearts synchronized,

But,

The two of them knew,

That it would be better to bury the happening that would've leaded the two of them to get lost in each other's eyes.


	8. Chapter 7: Urgent

_**Broken Promises**_

 **Chapter Seven**

 _ **Urgent**_

At least Elizabeta knows how to pretend. The moment they heard Roderich's voice—without any further speech—they stormed out the room, they greeted the Austrian with pure smiles and glee like nothing happened. Like nothing _really_ happened.

But still . . . Gilbert is a bit anxious. _Why did I . . . ?_ That phrase keeps bugging him, his mind—as the Austrian gave him a glare.

"I was late," said Roderich, "or rather; I chose to stop to my tracks when I saw all of them heading out from the theatre,"

"I'm sorry?" said Gilbert, as he looked at the luggage of the Austrian, "and you didn't have to bring all of your stuffs too . . ."

Roderich sighed, "If I leave them here, what are you going to do? Scatter them in the floor or put them in the toilet bowl—just for fun?"

"Well I'm sorry. I was about what—13 that time? I'm twenty two, Roderich—it's not like I'm going to draw a chipmunk's butt in zer clothes?"

"Still . . ." said Roderich, as he stopped when his eyes met the Hungarian's.

"Good morning, Elizabeta." He said, as he gently grasped her delicate fingers, and then, he planted a soft, gentle kiss in the back of her palm.

Elizabeta blushed. Furiously—as she immediately withdrew her hand from his. She averted her eyes from his.

Of course Gilbert saw this.

He doesn't know why, but his heart clenched a bit—a tiny bit.

"So Roderich—vhat now? No zeatre?" he said.

The Austrian glared at the Prussian, "Yes. And I really, really despise you for that—I was about to play Chopin's Nocturne . . . and I was about to play the Moonlight Sonata—"

The Prussian laughed. "Well it's not like I really want to go to the theatre and play the Pavane," he said, "Or the Traumei . . . I don't feel like doing the violin now."

"You moron . . . and you still call yourself a violin prodigy . . . ?"

"Shaddup,"

Elizabeta sighed, as she tapped her friends' backs. "Oh, right, c'mon—breakfast is ready—scones and Earl Grey for the dessert,"

"Earl Grey," said Gilbert. "I don't like the taste, zid zou prepare coffee for ze awesome me?"

Elizabeta rolled her eyes, "of course," she said, as she headed at the kitchen.

Roderich and Gilbert watched her, and when she was gone, the two of them faced each other.

"Gilbert," said the Austrian, "I got a mail from Ludwig."

"West?"

"He wants us to go back to Berlin,"

Gilbert frowned. "Vhy so sudden?"

"Like I know," he says, "He said it's urgent,"

"But we just arrived here!" Gilbert said, "Okay, I'll stop with my Vs and Zs for now. Why the hell would West want us to go to Berlin?"

"We don't have a choice." Roderich said.

"Well _I_ have a choice. I am his older brother!"

"Self proclaimed,"

"I am older than he is,"

"shut up." Said Roderich, "Tomorrow onwards, we're going to Berlin. I already packed my things,"

Roderich then started to walk to the kitchen.

"But Liz . . ."

"What's up with Elizabeta?"

Gilbert sighed. "Nothing,"


End file.
